explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocks and Shoals
In the Dominion invasion ' |image= |series= |production=40510-527 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ronald D. Moore |director= Michael Vejar |imdbref=tt0708592 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak, Phil Morris as Third Remata'Klan, Christopher Shea as Keevan, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Paul Eckstein as Limara'Son (as Paul S. Eckstein), Lilyan Chauvin as Vedek Yassim, Sarah MacDonnell as Lisa Neeley and Joseph Fuqua as Paul Gordon |previous_production=Sons and Daughters |next_production=Behind the Lines |episode=DS9 S06E2 |airdate= 6 October 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) A Time to Stand (Overall) Revulsion |next_release=(DS9) Sons and Daughters (Overall) The Raven |story_date(s)=51096.2 (2374) |previous_story=Revulsion |next_story=The Raven }} Summary Traveling in a crippled Jem'Hadar warship, Sisko and his crew enter an uncharted nebula. They crash in the ocean of a desolate planet, and Dax is seriously wounded. Bashir stabilizes Dax's condition, after which the group takes shelter in a cave. Later, while Garak and Nog are searching for food and water, they are captured by Jem'Hadar soldiers who also crashed on the barren world. Garak and Nog are taken to Keevan, the badly wounded Vorta leader of the stranded Jem'Hadar. When Garak reveals there is a doctor in their group, Keevan orders his soldiers, led by Remata'Klan, to locate the Starfleet unit without engaging them in battle. Meanwhile, Sisko and the crew try to locate their missing comrades. They are spotted by the Jem'Hadar who, ignoring Keevan's instructions, open fire. Remata'Klan frantically orders his soldiers to lower their weapons. The Jem'Hadar retreat, and Keevan gives Remata'Klan a new mission. Soon afterward, he arrives at the Starfleet camp and reveals to Sisko that Garak and Nog are being held as prisoners. Keevan wants to trade them for Sisko and Bashir, and after Remata'Klan gives his word that no one will be harmed, Sisko agrees. Sisko and Bashir soon learn that they were summoned to save Keevan's life. Once the Vorta's condition improves, he reveals that his Jem'Hadar group has been marooned. Unfortunately, he has only one vial of ketracel-white, the drug used to control the Jem'Hadar, left to give them. The soldiers are already suffering from withdrawal, and once the drug is completely gone, they will go insane and kill everyone. To stop this, he will order his troops to attack the Starfleet base camp — but will provide Sisko with their plans. This will enable the Jem'Hadar to be ambushed and killed, Keevan to surrender and O'Brien to repair Keevan's communication system. Sisko is disgusted that Keevan will turn against his men to save himself, but sees no other choice. At dawn, Remata'Klan and his men are trapped by the Starfleet crew, but Sisko offers to help the group escape. Remata'Klan refuses to surrender, explaining that as a Jem'Hadar he has no choice but to follow Keevan's command. Sadly, Sisko orders his crew to proceed, and the Jem'Hadar troops are massacred. The communication equipment is repaired, and Worf answers their call for help. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 1:07 pm: Just wondering why, in this episode when Kevan was captured, he didn't activate his implant, that all Vorta have from the episode "Treachery, Faith and the Great River". Anadler on Monday, December 07, 1998 - 5:50 am: I think that since Keevan surrendered himself to Sisko and Co., he was willing to be captured. Norman on Monday, December 07, 1998 - 11:16 am: Keevan was a coward. He didn't want to die. The reason he led his troop to their doom was he knew that eventually they would turn against him. # Jeff on Tuesday, February 09, 1999 - 8:48 am: If this is the episode I think it is, my nit is the following: "Why do phaser rifles in the 24th century suck compared to the phaser 1 of the 23rd century? In The Return of the Archons, 3 phaser 1's set on wide beam stun were able to knock out scores of zombified Landruites. Why couldn't Sisko employ something similar against the Jem Haddar with those great big space-wasting rifles? Why? Because they castrated the phaser back in TNG to create more Star Wars-like effects, that's why. Mike Konczewski on Tuesday, February 09, 1999 - 11:12 am: The difference could be due to the level on which the phaser was set. As you pointed out, the phasers in "Archons" were set on stun, which might allow for a wider, "hose" setting. When a hand phaser is set on kill, I would imagine it would need to be precisely set. Now the question is, why didn't Sisko stun the group of Jem Haddar, then walk through the unconscious horde, killing them at his leisure? I guess he didn't have the stomach. Lea Frost on Tuesday, February 09, 1999 - 11:55 am: It's been established (although I forget in which episode) that the stun setting doesn't work on Jem'Hadar. Mike Konczewski on Tuesday, February 09, 1999 - 3:48 pm: Wouldn't that also explain why "modern" phasers seem so weak? You need the extra power just to knock out a Jem Haddar. # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 6:38 am: So why were the Jem'Hadar attacking the ship? How did they know that Federation officers were on board? Did they see a license plate and realize that this was the ship the Federation had captured in The Ship? Seniram 15:32, October 11, 2017 (UTC) It's more likely that they realised this was the ship responsibke for destroying the ketracel-white facility. # The planet is well lit, but apparently the planet and its star are inside a Black matter nebula. Wouldn't that black matter obscure the star's light? Seniram 15:32, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Not necessarily - the black matter could reflect the light from the star back towards the planet. # There is a woman in this show identified at the end as Lt. Neely, but wasn't she earlier referred to as a cadet? By Trickster on Thursday, July 15, 1999 - 12:49 pm: Lt. Leely could have been a command school cadet-a Command Cadet. ''Lea Frost on Sunday, August 08, 1999 - 11:45 am:''Neely's not a cadet -- O'Brien's talking to Nog when he says "How long can you hold your breath, Cadet?" # Mark Wells on Wednesday, July 14, 1999 - 4:32 am: For all Sisko's talk about how much he respects the Jem-Haddar, he doesn't try very hard to save them. (Yes, they're at war, but it really would be better to have eleven prisoners of war than just one.) Kivan says that he's ordering the Jem-Hadar to attack Sisko's camp, so that Sisko will have to kill them. Well, why couldn't Sisko move his camp to somewhere else? They don't have that much equipment to haul around. They could pack up and leave that night, and the Jem-Haddar would show up to attack and find the cave deserted. Or, for that matter, Bashir says he can sedate the Jem-Haddar and keep them immobilized until they're rescued. For some reason, he waits until after they meet with Kivan to bring this up. They find a way to save Kivan and his men, and they don't take the necessary first step in implementing it--namely, telling Kivan. (After that, I suppose Kivan, being the treacherous manipulator that he is, would mix the sedative into the last vial of White or something. He wouldn't just order them all to hold still while Bashir injects them with it. Too risky, in the condition that they're in, and too straightforward for a weasel like Kivan.) ''Chris Diehl on Friday, March 03, 2006 - 11:25 am:''I think the reason Sisko took Kivan's offer was because it was the only way to get access to the Dominion's communications device. I imagine the suggestion that Sisko could abandon his current base before the attack is meant to suggest that they could hide out until the Jem'Hadar die off. However, if that happened, the Jemmies could easily damage the comm unit beyond repair in their madness. Just before the last fight, Sisko talked to the Jem'Hadar leader, offering to have them sedated until they could be rescued and provided with Ketracel White. He suggested to them that the Vorta wasn't worth their deaths, but they persisted, believing their lives are not their own to save. It's not as though Sisko refused to try to dissuade them. They just weren't hearing it. I think the reason Kivan was not receptive to Bashir's idea of sedating the Jem'Hadar was twofold. First, they probably don't have enough sedatives to keep ten Jem'Hadar unconscious for however long it'll take to be rescued, assuming the stuff he has would work on them. Second, I think he didn't want any witnesses alive to report what a coward he was to his superiors. # AndyClark on Sunday, February 01, 2009 - 3:53 am: I watched the episode recently and wondered why the Federation officers didn't offer the vials of Ketracel White that had been beamed to the stolen ship in the previous episode. John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Sunday, February 01, 2009 - 7:39 pm: It was under the water. Luigi_novi (Luigi_novi) on Monday, February 02, 2009 - 4:53 pm:''Would that've stopped the starvin' and jonesin' Jem'Hadar? ''John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Monday, February 02, 2009 - 6:29 pm: The water probably diluted the Ketracel White & made it useless. I work in a pharmacutical plant and I know how drug is dilluted in water. Luigi_novi (Luigi_novi) on Monday, February 02, 2009 - 7:25 pm: Well, they're in vials, aren't they? It's not like the DS9 crew were carrying the stuff around in a huge bucket, right? :-) John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Tuesday, February 03, 2009 - 2:38 am: True. But vials could have broke. They never say.Seniram 15:32, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Assuming the Starfleet officers managed to put the Ketracel White into vials in the first place! Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine